There are two companies marketing ‘gems’ for hair. One device uses batteries to affix a spring-loaded plastic jewel to the hair. The child has to manually insert each jewel into the device and then they need to have an adult help them to remove the jewels—it can damage the hair. The other device utilizes gems sold in sheets which are applied to the hair using a heating element, such as a flat iron. Both require electricity and significant effort either in applying or in removing the gems.